Talk:The Lost
You can't die between the runs to unlock the lost, but you can reset, and if you hold the R button quickly while you are dying, you'll restart just as nothing as happened. ----- Tested 01:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC)Anonimous player Worth the effort? I honestly don't see the point of going through the effort to unlock him if he ranks as the weakest character in the game. If a character is as difficult to unlock as he is, shouldn't he be a powerhouse of some sort? You're implying this game is fair and balanced, it's not supposed to be. This character is meant to be for those people who feel the need for even more challenge in the game, as getting overpowered in Rebirth doesn't require much effort at all. Also, The Lost has unlock items like all the other characters. Anyone trying to get those for the wiki has my blessing. Cheap Jerk (talk) 15:14, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Need help for the lost run Sindrathion (talk) 08:20, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey i'm hoping i could get the lost today and will maybe beat mom and mom's heart so i possibly could post the items on the page but i dont think i will be able to get the items and post the effects of it or beat the boss rush room unless i can get dead cat or guppy's collar if anyone has some tips or anything please post it any help is welcome If you're struggling to beat mom/ mom's heart it's gonna be a huge challenge to get to satan's second stage consistently That seed provides a champion version of the self-destructing enemy and doesnt allow you to unlock the lost. 14:58, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Closing game while going for The Lost I think you can close the game and still get The Lost, as I closed the game by accident during the last Azazel run and still got him, might need some other people to try in order to confirmStillTrying (talk) 04:30, December 1, 2014 (UTC) I just unlocked The Lost with my Satan death being to his first stage (the "living statue" that comes after the Fallen, not the big feet satan). On PC with version 1.032 Can we get some people to confirm this? Because it's much easier to die to first stage satan via his blood lasers and without the bomb flies going around. Why does the Lost not die? Hello! I unlocked the Lost yesterday, my third run I picked up dead cat, guillotine and after that even though I took damage I didn't die, all the way to blue baby. I did die once after dead cat but at some point it stopped. The seed for my run is QBET FZ4W Have fun! 08:41, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Tips for The Lost If you can, get the Whore of Babylon ASAP. Due to The Lost's permanant 0 Hearts, it is a perma boost Spend some time practicing in the basement berfore making a new run and going that way. You are, for all intents and purposes, a sniper. And NEVER EVER try to fight Mega Satan with this guy unless you lack Everything's Terrible, you have had a very good run, and you are convinced you're ready to rage quit 16:10, December 14, 2016 (UTC)16:10, December 14, 2016 (UTC)~~